iSurvive
by rachim4
Summary: This Story takes off right where iDate Sam and Freddie left off. Sam decides to fly to Hawaii to escape from everything Freddie decides to go with her so they can sort things out. What happens when things take a turn for the worst. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I got this idea from a post I made on Tumblr. If you are wondering where I am it is there. Takes place after iDate Sam and Freddie. Disclaimer I do not own iCarly. If I did, I would stop putting out scenes of the episodes early.**

**Freddie POV**

It was the morning after the "successful "dinner date with Sam Puckett. That night after Carly told us we should not be together Sam took Carly's plate of spaghetti and stormed out. Right before she left she turned to me and said, "Maybe we shouldn't be together." That stabbed my heart like a thousand knives cutting at me. It hurt when Carly said it but when Sam said it that pierced me. I went home that night into to my room sad. My mom asked me why I was so glum. I still could not tell her about Sam. "Everything's fine mom just Brad's been gone away on vacation it's just me." I said to her as walked into my room. She looked at me and said, "Where is that boy? I will find him and make him come back!" "No mom... He's in New Jersey visiting his girlfriend Rachel." I said laughing at what she had said. I closed the door on her and said, "its okay mom I'm fine." I plopped down on my bed making an indent, which wrinkled up my bed. I looked up to see her face in the celling. Carly was right we cannot keep fighting like this not this way. Sam was just being Sam... I did not realize it until now. She might be a little softer on me, but she is still the same Sam I have grown to like and maybe even love. Did I really love Sam Puckett after all these years? When we kissed though, outside in the breezeway at school, I felt something. Something I never felt with Carly, Melanie, or Valerie. I spent hours texting her and calling her. I even filled up her voice mailbox. I soon fell asleep with my thoughts drowning my head.

That night I had a dream where Sam was the one who was hit by the taco truck. I was not fast enough this time. I saw her lay there motionless. She twitched a bit before opening her eyes. She saw me and smiled. I could almost make out that she was saying my name. It was too late I woke up by then. Since Sam was not talking to me. I will go to the person she is talking to, Carly. I rushed over to Carly's as soon as I woke up. Luckily, mom was at work today. I knocked on her door as she opened it and I stormed in. "Where's Sam?" I yell at her as she looks down at her phone. "Look at your door." She says pointing. I then see a yellow note posted on my door. I could not believe I had not seen that when I left. Sam must have told her this... "When did she text you this?" Carly says, "15 mins ago. That is the last I heard from her." I go grab the note and come back inside and read it aloud, "Dear Freddie and or Carly. I am going away for a week to Hawaii. I think if I take a vacation, my head will be on straight. My mom's current third boyfriend's dad used to be a pilot and my mom said it is cool if I go. She already signed a paper saying I was going on Vacation. Do not come looking for me because you will not find me. Be back in 1 week. From Sam."

"I'm going to go find her with the cellphone tracker app. Carly you go to school and act like things are normal. If my mom asks I'm over at Shane's house working on a project." Carly then says, "Hope you find her as soon as possible." and hugs me as she leaves. I go into my home grab the emergency backpack my mom has for emergencies when on a plane and call a cab. I had to go get to Sam. I walk down to the lobby and rush out the door. I see the cab outside already and I hop in and check my tracker app. It says she is at the SAA, Seattle Air force Association. Why would she be there...? That is where war veteran planes are at... unless that is where her flight leaves! I tell the drivers were to go and he drove me there. I looked through my mom's abnormal sized emergency blanket to find 2 canisters for water, a pocket knife, a compass, a lighter, a piece of flint if the lighter runs out, some small rope, and a giant medicine kit with practically everything. I wonder how many of those she has around hidden in the house. I then look in the very back pocket and open it up to see money wrapped up in a note. I open the note and it says, "Dear Freddie, if you ever get lost or fall off a plane or have no money on a trip here's $5000 dollars. I won the lottery with an amount of $10,000. When you were little and counting numbers you counted the three winning numbers. Therefore, I set $5000 way for you if you ever need it. Love Momma Bear." I started to tear up and the taxi driver looked at me as if I was a freak. Once we got there, I gave him $100 dollars and said, "Keep the change." He then smiled at me and drove away.

I looked around for any planes on the runway in sight. I walked up onto the runway carrying my backpack. I had my cellphone in my right hand so I could see her movements. She had not been moving for a while. I soon see an old airplane like the ones first used. It was a medium sized airplane from the 1960's. I then saw the blonde-haired woman kicking the plane yelling, "Move you stupid plane!" I then realize it was Sam. I run up to her and sneak up behind her. "Where do you think you're going Ms. Puckett?" I say staring at her crossing my arms. She turned around and said, "Hey! What are you doing here?" in the most evil tone. I stared into her beautiful eyes and said, "Making sure you don't get on that plane!" "I'm getting on plane! As soon as Bill gets here! He is 15 mins late! We were supposed to leave for Hawaii by now!" Sam said banging her fist against the plane. "Wait Hawaii? You are going to Hawaii for a week?" Sam nodded and looked behind me and waved to Bill who was walking up. Bill looked like he was in his mid-60. He had his old pilot uniform on that he probably wore when driving this plane. I then say, "It's an honor to meet you sir. You flew this plane here?" He looks at me and says, "Yeah I did. I was an airplane captain for 30 years. Transported people all over this country. I've flown people to China and back in this baby." "Yeah, yeah, yeah you can talk later gramps just fly the plane to Hawaii!" Sam said staring at him. "Alright Sam just get in the plane while I get everything set up!" He said as he went to the front of the plane. Sam took her suitcase and dragged it up the stairs onto the plane. I followed her up onto the plane as she put the suitcase in a seat in the middle. "You're still here?" She said as she spotted me, come in. "I'm not leaving without you Sam!" I said getting closer to her. She then sat down across from her suitcase and said, "I'm not getting off this plane! I need to escape!" I then sit next to her and take her buckle and buckle us together. "Then I'm coming with you. No sense you going off all alone without any direction." "No Freddie don't were just gonna argue the whole time!" She said looking out into the window. "Carly says we have to figure stuff out on our own. What better way than doing it with no distractions from people we know." Sam then smiled at me and said, "So you really will come with me?" "Of course! I can't let my girlfriend go on vacation without me!" I said grabbing onto her hand. "Awww baby..." She said while kissing me on the lips gently and pulling back slowly.

Then Bill said of the intercom, "Okay kids were taking off!" as he drove down the runway. Soon we were up in the air on our way to Hawaii! "So what are we doing in Hawaii?" Do you have any plans?" I said looking at her. "I don't know... I did not plan anything... I was just gonna figure it out when I got there." she said playing with her fingers. "WHAT? You mean you did not find a place to stay for the night. Did you bring any money with you?" She shook her head and said "My mom left me $50 bucks and said not to spend it all." I then yelled "What? Sam are you serious! You are lucky my mom's emergency kit had $5000 in it well now $4900 because I had to pay the cab driver!" "Well I told you my mom's insane. Do not worry Freddie you don't have to pay for the flight. It's free." She yelled back being sarcastic at the end. I then yelled back, "Oh no don't start that back up again!" "Oh well I did!" Sam reached over me unbuckled us. She then yelled, "Yo bill! Is there any food in here?" Bill then said, "I don't know you can go check around for stuff. It's all free." "Of course you are always hungry!" I said to her. She then smiled and said, "I wouldn't be Sam Puckett if I wasn't hungry 24/7." I smiled and got up and hugged her. She then said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." As she pulled me, close. "I'm sorry for not thinking that your mom wouldn't have given anything. Now let's go search for some food. I only have organic trail mix and that stuff is nasty." I said letting go. She laughed and walked straight to the back kitchen. I went over to the top compartments above the seats because some stuff is left there. I found a lot of dusty blankets and dusty pillows. "Hey Bill? How did these pillows and blankets get so dusty?" Bill then yelled back to us "I don't know a long time. This thing hasn't been up in air over 10 years." "What?" I said dropping my mouth placing the blankets and pillows in a seat. Bill then says, "They had to retire the plane and then when they did I said I would take instead of letting go into the trash. I drove other planes while it was in the junkyards." "Wow that's pretty cool!" I said dusting off the blankets and pillows. I soon see Sam coming back empty handed. "Nothing!" she said dropping her hands down. "This plane hasn't taken flight for years that's why." Sam then said, "Well, now I will have to wait till Hawaii. How much longer?" "About 6 hrs maybe. Get some rest while you can it might be awhile until we get there and it might be dark.

Sam stretched and sat down. "Nubs go get me a pillow and loads of blankets from the pile!" I groaned and walked over and got one pillow and all of the blankets. I sat down next to her as she buckled back up. I then saw her lean her head forward as I placed the pillow behind her head. She then leaned back as I gently layered the blankets on her until she was covered. I looked over to see Sam lean towards me. She lifted up the armrest and placed the pillow on my stomach. I smiled as she placed her head on my lap so she was facing the chair in front of me. I kissed her forehead as her eyes closed. She was soon in a deep slumber that could not be broken. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face onto her shoulder so I could see her. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the right falling asleep since I did not get much sleep last night.

_6 hours later_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I leaned over Sam to look out the window All I could see was clouds and water. We must be getting close then. I then poked Sam as she rose up from my lap and smiled "How long were we asleep nubs?" "I don't know. Six hours I guess." I then yell up to Bill, "Are we close to Hawaii yet?" "Wait Hawaii? You wanted to go to Hawaii. I thought you guys were going to New Zealand!" Bill says freaking out. Sam then unbuckles and screams "BILL! MY MOM SAID YOU WERE TAKING ME TO HAWAII!" "I'm sorry!" Bill then says turning around the plane. "Bill we are now lost in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!" I yell at him. I do not hear a response. Sam then looks out the window to see the plane slowing down and getting lower. "Bill? Bill the plane is slowing down... and we are getting lower!" Sam yelled. I then ran to the front to see Bill passed out and his head on the wheel. "Oh my god Sam! He is PASSED OUT OR DEAD! AND NOW WE MIGHT CRASH!" I yelled to her. She then grabbed her stuff and buckled it up. I saw her run up to me and lift him out of the pilot seat. "GET IN!" she yelled at me as she took the co-pilot seat. I then took the wheel. I knew how to drive a plane since my mom forced me to get my pilots license. I then see we are headed straightforward to this huge island. I then see nothing as the plane crashes into the green forest below. I pulled up the wheel as hard as I could as I slammed on the breaks. We soon landed hard as the plane was skidding and the back of the plane turned and hit a giant rock as we stopped. Once it stopped, the roof collapsed and the back of the plane exploded. All the windows were shattered too. I look over to see some of the roof fell on Sam. Soon a tree close to a rock fell onto Sam's arm as she looked up.

**OOH! Dun dun.. Dun... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Review if you like it or love it! P.S. follow me on tumblr for spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I am writing this in my free time! Spoilers at rachim4(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Disclaimer I do not own iCarly. This is not the same as iSurvived! If you are looking for that story, you are in the wrong place!**

**Sam's POV:**

I could not move. The last thing I saw was the roof crashing down I closed my eyes for that. Then I heard a crack and felt the slam of the huge tree on my arm. "Owwww!" I screamed aloud opening my eyes to see myself covered in glass and pieces of the roof. "Don't move Sam!" Freddie yelled as he got up and climbed over to me. "Does it look like I can?" I said giving him the evil eye. Freddie then lifted up the tree and moved it off my arm. Luckily, it was only half the tree. "When did you get so strong?" I asked smiling up at him. "I had to buff up. It helps impress the ladies and I can now not be called a wimp!" he said laughing. "Well it definitely impressed me." I went to move my right arm but it pained. "Oww!" I screamed again as I tried to move my right arm. Freddie then felt my right arm and said, "It's dislocated. I'm gonna have to put it back in place." I then said "Ugh fineeeee." "Now it may hurt a little." He put his hands on my right arm as I looked away. I then heard a pop sound, which really hurt so I screamed "Oww!" Freddie then said, "Stay here let me get my mom's med kit. AND do not move that right arm a lot or it might dislocate again!" "Okay." I said in a melancholy tone. I then see Freddie come back with his mom's med kit. He then takes those wrap around bandages mummy's wear and wraps it around my arm. Once he is done he grabs the blue sling and places my arm and in it. "Thank's nub." I replied smiling at him.

"Wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't got on this stupid plane in the first place!" He yelled at me. "I'm sorry. I just had to get away from everything!" I yelled back at him. "Well now we are stuck here on a deserted island! You are lucky my mom has an emergency kit for this kind of stuff!" I then went to yell back when a piece of glass fell on top of me and cut me in the forehead as it went down. "Oh no let me get that." Freddie said as he grabbed gauze and wiped the blood from the cut. He wrapped around some more gauze and duct taped the back under my hair. He gently kissed my forehead when he was done and I smiled. "Thank you. For coming on this plane. If it wasn't for you I might be dead by now." Freddie then smiled at me and said, "Wow. Sam Puckett said thank you to me! Maybe we should crash on an island more often!" "No thanks... Now maybe we should gather the remains of this plane and go find a place to rest. Plus some food!" I responded standing up. "What about Bill?" Freddie asked pointing at the dead body. "Leave him here a pilot never leaves his plane!" I said looking down at the dead body. "That's for a ship Sam. A captain never leaves his ship" He corrected me smirking. "Whatever!" I replied climbing into the back of what is left of the plane.

**Freddie's POV:**

I then see the plane split in half. The back part was nowhere to be found. I look to see my backpack was still there. It looked like it was rusted. Sam was following right behind slowly as I heard her footsteps. "Oh yes!" Sam yelled running past me and launching towards the red suitcase that laid, on the floor, with pieces of roof on it. "Now Sam... First thing we will need to do is find shelter or make shelter. It's not safe here and we need a place to rest." I gestured gently hoping she would not bash out. "Fine..." She pouted walking towards me. "Lead the way Freddichini!" Sam said pushing me out of the plane as I put my backpack on. I started walking into the green forest in front of me grabbing onto Sam's soft pink hand. She did not flinch only just blush a bright pink red. I was looking for any type of broken bamboo or life existence on this island. Sam then let go, grabbing my pocket knife from out of my pocket, and ran to the closet tree to where we came from. "What are you doing?" I asked questionably as I stared at the blonde marking the tree with a line. "Marking trees. That way if we ever need to come back to the beach we just follow the marks." Sam stated running next to me marking the tree. "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of it?" "Well one time my mom and I were in a park trying to find the $20 she dropped the other day. She marked the trees with used gum that way we could get back." "Your mom is crazy!" "Told you! Besides, once your mom notices you have gone missing she'll come and find us. Don't you still have that tracking device in your head?" I scratched my hair feeling it and replied, "Yeah! Therefore, we just need to find shelter and food then we could survive this jungle.

I few tree marks later, we saw this giant mountain appearing from far away. "Whoa! That's one heck of a mountain!" Sam said astonished dropping her jaw. "Let's climb it!" "No..." I softly replied. "Not until we find a base and definitely not until that arm is perfectly healed. You don't want to lose it forever." "Well this is my good arm... Okay..." she groaned. We walked for a few until I saw Sam fall onto the ground making a noise that I haven't heard before. "Sam...!" I shouted sitting down next to her picking her up so she sat in my lap. "I'm fine... Frednub..." Sam said trying to get up from my lap but fell right back down into my arms. I look up to see a nearby tree with some type of ball hanging from it. I lay Sam against another tree as I grabbed the pocket knife from her. I then took put two feet on the tree and put the knife in my back pocket. I latched my hands onto the tree, as I climbed up it, grasping onto any supporting branch I could find. I looked down to see I was up pretty high up and got a little nervous. "Well don't look down you idiot!" Sam shouted clenching her left hand over her stomach. I climbed the rest of the way up not looking down. I felt the tree rub deep against my pale hand as I reached toward the last branch. I took out my knife and stretched my arm out cutting the green branch, which held three round fruits. I only cut a few more branches down that I could reach before I put the knife back and slowly climbed down.

"Wow when did you learn that? Boy scouts?" Sam stated as she busted out laughing. I picked up the mango fruits, walked up to her, and said "Yes! Except my mom was the troop leader and made us wear 10 million things of padding so we looked like sumos" She laughed biting into one of the mangos, then making a groaning sound which was good in my book. "Thank's food's just what I needed!" Sam said getting up and planting a kiss on my cheek. "That all I get?" I replied looking into her deep blue eyes. "Yup! Now pick up the rest of the mango's place em in your backpack and let's go!" Sam shouting placing her left fist into the air. "Why can't we place them in your suitcase?" I asked looking down at the red thing she had carried on her left shoulder. "Because it has all my girl stuff in it that's why!" She retorted walking a head of me. "Wow. You actually have girl stuff in it. Says the girl who hates the word panties" I bantered back getting up to her speed while marking the tree we were at. "I told you never to speak of the word!" Sam yelled into my ear making it vibrate. "Oww!" I yelled back covering my ears. "But you wear panties. Why don't you like the word?" I asked gently trying to recover from her loud yell. "Have you been looking through my suitcase again?" She smirked poking me. "No. But you just admitted to wearing them." I replied smirking back while swiping her finger off me. "Whatever! Now let's go to that mountain!" Sam exclaimed walking towards the giant thing. "We got to find shelter first!" I replied catching up to her. "Well if there's a mountain there's got to be a cave next by which means shelter!" She said walking backwards facing towards me. "This isn't Scooby Doo Sam I doubt there be any caves by the mountain!" I retorted giving her the _look_. "Okay! Let's make a bet. I bet you there's a cave by that mountain! If I win... YOU HAVE TO KISS ME ON THE LIPS!"

**Sam's POV:**

Yes, it was a stupid bet but Momma's going to win this one! "And if there isn't one I win and you have to kiss me on the lips!" Freddie popped out smirking making me blush. He was very cute when he smirked. "Deal!" I said taking my left hand and shaking his right. He laughed and yelled, "RACE YA!" Then I saw him dart past me toward the mountain. He's not going to win that easily. I started running, caught up to him, and smiled. I ran past him sticking my tongue out. We finally made it to the mountain.

It looked a lot bigger up close. I definitely will not climb that thing today! At least I won! "Winner!" I screamed, throwing my hands up into the air, and dancing around in a circle. "I still see no cave." He pointed out leaning against the mountain smirking. I was just about to lean on this very leafy part until I saw the tiny green leaves blow toward me and I saw a round opening. "Hmm... What is this?" I walked into the small cave, which was about 2ft taller than I was. It was wide but I was able to walk to the end of it. "Very lucky! An animal must live here though." He retorted walking towards me with the flashlight. "Well then call me a puma because it's ours now!" I replied. "Also... WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!" I yelled out dancing towards him. "Where's my prize?" I asked getting close to him looking into his eyes expecting him to retort something back. Instead, he placed his hands on my face and pressed his lips against mine as I placed my hand on his shoulder. We pulled apart after 10 secs and he smiled. That was unexpected and amazing. He smiled as I blushed at him. He was such a good kisser no doubt.

I went into my suitcase, pulled out a towel, and unraveled it. Inside my mom gave me a machete. I was just about tell the story about it when I was rudely interrupted by Freddie who yelled, "IS THAT A MACHETE? HOW? WHERE WAS THIS WHEN I WAS CLIMBING THE TREE? HOW?" I snapped back saying "My mom gave it to me. She said if I ever got lost in Hawaii to use this." "Your mom gets lost a lot." He said softly laughing trying to forgive for yelling. "Hey, doesn't mean I forgive you for yelling!" I softly said back adding in my own laughter.

"Sam... You think you can stay here while I go look for more food. Maybe even get some bamboo to make a non-permanent door." Freddie let out placing rocks in a circle. "Why?" I asked. I wasn't that hurt. I could still do stuff with my left hand. "Your right hand is broken. You exercise it one bit it may never be healed remember?" He replied placing sticks and grass in the middle of the small circle of flints. He added in before I could speak, "Can you pass me the flint?" I went into his bag, pulled out the flint with the left hand, and tossed it to him. It hit him and he yelled, "OWW!" "Well I'm SORRY! This is my bad hand! What are you doing anyway?" I asked sitting next to him curiously. "Watch. My mom taught us this trick to start a fire." He took out the pocket his pocketknife and set it on a rock. He placed the flint on a slant so the thin side was facing him. With one cut of the knife sparks few starting a small fire as he added more sticks and made a small fire. "Wow!" I exclaimed staring at the flame as it grew bigger. "Now just stay here and tame to the fire. If it tries to die, add more grass or sticks. I'm not going to go far. If I'm not back in 30 minutes then you should worry." I nodded kissing his cheek. "Be careful nub!" I poured out before he exited the cavern.

**OOHH! Can't wait to see what happens next. Review and Favorite for more chapters. Or else I'm just gonna get bored writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 of iSURVIVE! Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider and I don't own iCarly.**

**Freddie's POV:**

I left the small cavern and took out my compass. I set it so that the arrow always points back to Sam no matter which way I go. I decided to go back to the plane wreck but not tell Sam. I wanted to see if there was anything we can use. Besides, I remember seeing more mangos that I could get for food. I followed the marks we made on the trees to the beach. It was not that far of a walk actually. I turned to see the front half of the plane still there. I walked cautiously towards it keeping an eye out in case it decided to explode like the back half. I press my hand against the side pushing myself up into the door. It still looked the same glass all over the floor and broken pieces of the ship. I went to the back where the ship cracked and it looked bad. I saw nothing of the other half. The tree that fell on Sam finally stopped burning and I look to see its other half perfectly fine. I notice some of the blankets and pillows we had were still safe in the seats so I grabbed a few pillows and blankets. I figured I could use the pillowcases as bags to hold the mangos. I stuffed the pillows inside my bag and jumped out of the plane. I could see the bright orange sun setting over the bright horizon. I had to make it back before dark. On the way, back I found a few tree's with mangos and other various fruits like banana's and coconuts. I had at least seven mangos 10 bananas and 5 coconuts. Knowing Sam that was not enough. However, it was enough for the night.

The compass led me right back to the cave. I brush the flowing green leaves away to see a blond playing with a pointy stick. "What is that?" I asked placing the stuff down and staring at her. "I was bored so I made a spear. Where's the food?" Sam asked looking at me with hunger in her eyes. "Over here. I went back to the plane crash and ..." She cut me off and yelled "You went back to the crash! I thought WE said it wasn't safe!" "NO it's not safe for you! I thought you might get cold and would like some pillows and blankets! I also used the pillowcases to carry the heavy food for you! Coconuts, bananas and mangos for you." I explained calmly hoping she would realize this was all for her. "Oh... My bad... thanks baby!" she injected kissing my cheek and grabbing a banana from the bag and placing it on her stick. "What are you doing?" I asked walking over to her. "Roasting the Banana! Here I made you a stick too!" Sam gestured handing me a small pointy spear. I took a mango, placed it on the end, and sat next to her. I smiled placing the stick in the fire as I looked at her. I placed my empty arm around her waist tugging her towards me. She blushed and formed her body into mine. I pulled out my very dark mango and took a bite. WOW. It was a mouthful of delicious mango that was perfectly cooked. Sam was right this was good. I fed her a bite as she made the same delicious noise I made in joy. She fed me a bite of her banana, which tasted just as good. I took out a coconut and split it in half using the machete. I let her drink the coconut milk in delight. She smiled placing the empty half down and looking up at me. "Thanks" She said placing her small soft pink lips against mine quickly. She folded back into my chest as I placed my hand on her back. I slowly moved my hand up and down her back letting her listen to my heartbeat. This is how it was supposed to be like. No arguing just me and her enjoying each other's company. I soon felt her breathing slowly and calm as if she was asleep. I look to see she was actually asleep. I guess my heartbeat was the sound to her slumber.

I laid out a few blankets and gently picked her up in the bridal position. I moved her over to the blankets and slowly paced her head on the soft pillows. I placed a few more blankets on top of her making her grasp onto them with her tiny hands and face the wall. I laid down covering myself with the last blanket because I rather have Sam warm then me. I snuck my hand under her blanket gracefully trying not to hurt her right arm. I turned towards her with my right hand around her waist. She scooted closer to me as I smelled the strawberry shampoo of her hair. I was gracing my left hand through her soft blond hair drifting asleep to the sweet smell.

*The Next Day*

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up to see myself cuddled up close to the nub. His firm hand around my waist and his other one in my hand. I tried to move but he was soo strong now that even I couldn't get out. That nub has definitely been working out I can tell you that. I soon hear a giant yawn and the firm hand leave my waist. "Hey Sammy" the nub whispered softly rubbing my side which felt AMAZING. "Yo Freddifer!" I replied as he helped me sit up straight. Sleeping on the floor was horrible. The only thing that made it was Freddie himself. He got up and handed me a banana. I peeled it and took a few bites before ending up looking into his deep nubby eyes. I kissed him gently while trying to get up. "Sam what did we say about getting up? Your hand is still broken!" he yelled at me. My arm was perfectly fine! "My arm is better today!" I said trying to move it. "Oww!" I screamed. It still was a little broken. Crap... I guess I will have to stay in this cave all day again... "See!" Freddie exclaimed helping me down. "Now what are we going to do today. You can't just leave me here all day to do nothing." I told him giving him the "look." "Well why don't I go get some more food and when I come back we can think of something to do." He gently said placing those nubby delicious lips on mine grabbing his suitcase. He took the giant spear I made the other day and existed.

Now what to do... I could go make some more spears... or make Freddie a brunch breakfast/lunch since I won't know when he will come back. I guess I can do that since it's the least I can do. I took the coconut shell and a couple bananas and mangos. I smashed the mangos and bananas in the shell with a rock making some type of banana mango puree. I went outside only to look to see if there were any bird's nests around. I knew I saw one yesterday I just hope it's not that far or else Freddie will kill me. There it was! Only a few feet away just like I remembered. I hope there are some eggs. Last time I checked yesterday there was some. I stalked up to the nest slowly hoping the mom comes for her eggs. I grabbed the three eggs and sprinted away. Hiding behind rock by rock hoping the mom doesn't see me. I see the cave only a few feet away and sprint towards it. If I remember, anything from Shrek is that Fiona placed the eggs on a hot rock and cooked them that way. Too bad, it's all shady because of the abundance of jungle surrounding me. Maybe if I find a thin rock I could make it so it goes over the fire and maybe it will work like that. I found the perfect thin rock lying around nearby and took a couple rocks to stand it up. I placed the one rock on one side of the circle of rocks and the other one on the other side. I hope this works. I added a few more sticks to make the fire a little bigger. I cut a mango in half and gently placed it on the stone. The stone started to heat up. I touched the top "OWW!" I screamed; it was super-hot and I think I just burned my finger. I gently poke the mango with my short spear and bring it towards my face. It was very dark at the bottom and golden on the top. I can't believe that actually worked. I cut a slice off and placed it up in the puree. I then took the pocketknife an some of the abandoned wood from outside. I carved out a spoon, a fork, and knife. I watch a lot of Survivor and those shows on Animal Planet to see what they do. I also carved out a thin piece of wood so I could move the egg on the thin piece of stone. I cracked open one egg over the rock and watched the thing spill out. I did the same for the others and they were each equally spread out.

It was almost an hour and Freddifer should be coming back with more food. Once the eggs were completely cooked, I used the thin piece of wood to move the eggs onto another thin rock. I wanted to crack open a coconut but Freddie had the machete and I would probably break my arm for good. I then hear a rustling outside. "Freddie?" I cautiously asked worried it could be the animal that lived in this cave before.

**Freddie's POV:**

"The one and only!" I said carrying in a pillowcase fully of bananas, mangos, coconuts, and some small crabs I found on the beach. I walk in to see a stone slab with three cooked eggs and a coconut shell filled with some type of mush plus a cooked mango slice standing in it. I see Sam was busy. "Wow! Is this all for us?" I exclaimed looking at the goods. "Well since you're out there getting the food I might as well cook you some food. I have to do something productive while you were gone." She replied showing off her cooking slab. "Where did you get the eggs?" I asked staring at them. I didn't see a nest yesterday. "Well when you went off yesterday. I saw a nest when I was looking for sticks to make spears. So today, I took the eggs without the mom noticing. Don't worry it's only a few feet away from the cave. I heated up a stone slab like in the movies and was able to make sunny side up eggs. The way you like them." She proudly stated. I walked over to her and gave her a huge kiss on her soft lips. "You're amazing you know that." I whispered stroking her hair. She looked shocked but also calm and replied firmly "Always the tone of surprise! Now dig in!" She handed me the utensils as I cut the egg in half. I fed her the other half and she giggled. "I'm a real good cook!" She murmured still eating the egg. "Swallow before you talk." I suggested after she ate the other half of the egg. "Yeah yeah yeah...!" She replied swallowing the egg. Something's will never change. I cut open a new coconut I got and drank all of it. I was really thirsty I'm not gonna lie. Sam looked at me like she thought I was going to share. I couldn't forget about my Little Samanther.

I cut open a coconut and handed the half with milk to her as she chugged it down. Sam came up behind me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and said "Thank you baby." "No thank you" I replied turning around letting her sit on my lap while she was holding onto my neck.

"What now?" She asked gently lowering her head onto my chest. She seemed to really like my chest. "Well we could play a game?" I suggested running my hands through her soft hair. "Like what? We're here in a jungle what game can we possibly play." She responded glaring at me with the "look". Crap... Um... think of something "We can play what am I without the cards on top of our heads. We will think of the words and the other person will try to guess what they are." I gestured as she scoot off my lap so she was next to me. "Okay!" She said "Got one!" she shouted. Crap... Umm think fast. Balloon! It's stupid yeah I know. "Got it!" I replied. "I'll go first... Am I an animal?" She asked. "No. Am I an animal?" "Nope. Am I alive?" "No. Am I alive?" "No... Am I... eatable?" "Nope." I laughed knowing she would ask that. "Am I something you can wear?" "Yes. Am I something you can buy?" "Yes. Am I pants?" "Nope. Am I something you can wear?" "Well... Sorta. Maybe. It depends." Well you can wear them on your head as hats. Therefore, that means you wear them. "Am I a belt?" "Dang it! You won." Sam exclaimed throwing a rock at the wall. YA I FINALLY BEAT SAM! "In your face you blond headed demon!" I yelled pointing at her while dancing. "So what was I?" She asked giving me the look to never say that again. "A balloon." I replied giving her a quick kiss on her lips. "A balloon? What a nubby choice!" She exclaimed.

**Awwwwwwwwww SOO FLUFFY AND CUTE IT MAKES YOU WANT TO REVIEW! But there are many **_**STORMS **_**ahead so don't get your hopes up too soon.**


End file.
